


Panic Cord

by k8tmate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey looks at Ian who is looking at his father with a disappointed look on his face. Mickey can't even explain what he feelings are going on right bow because he doesn't even know. Part of him wants to jump up and beat the shit out of Frank and the other wants to comfort Ian in some way, he's just not sure now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Cord

**Author's Note:**

> Set as if Terry never came home early.  
> Title from the song Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin

"I can't come in tomorrow." Ian tells Linda over the walkey talkey that Mickey isn't even sure why they use anymore considering Linda comes down to the shop at least once a day.

"Ok you two are lucky my boy is old enough to take over when the two of you are busy. Mickey can you come in?" Mickey takes the walkey talkey of Ian.

"Fuck no, it's my day off."

"Mickey watch your language." Linda yelled back like she was his mother. Mickey pulled a face at Ian making him laugh under his breath. Mickey went back to flipping through a magazine like he had been before.  
After a while he noticed Ian was moving his leg up and down quickly.

"You ok?" He asked not looking up, trying to make it look like he didn't care.

"Yeah. Fine, just got a lot going on." Mickey held back an eye role because that was so Ian to answer like that.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mickey went back for reading about some trashy celebrity that was pregnant and told himself he didn't care about whatever was going on with Ian.

"So we going to fuck soon or?" Mickey suggested raising an eyebrow only earning an eye roll from Ian. "Okay tell me. What's going on?"

"It's just-" Ian looked around the room like he was nervous and Mickey hoped it wasn't going to be something like 'we should be boyfriends' or 'we should kiss more'. Even though Mickey kind of agreed with the last one. "It was Frank. Who called the DFS."

"Wow shit." Mickey was actually shocked at something Frank had done knowing how much the Gallagher's going into Foster care had effected all of them. Ian smiled sadly.

"Yeah, pretty shit. Carl's at some big fancy house with Liam. The two dudes get him to bath everyday or something." Ian laughed softly, the type of laugh that made Mickey smile as much as he tried not too. "They want to adopt Liam which sucks."

"Don't worry about that. You Gallagher's sort your way out of any shit." Mickey said trying to make his voice sound as harsh as possible like he hated them or something but really he just envied them.

"Yeah we're working on it. Fiona's trying to adopt us all. Court hearings tomorrow."

"Well good luck I guess?" Ian bit his lower lip and looked Mickey in the eyes.

"Want to come?" Mickey's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You want me to come to a court hearing with you?"

"Yeah why not?" Ian shrugged "I mean Mandy's coming, so you'll kind of have an excuse. I just... it would be nice to have you there."

"That's a bit gay." Ian shoved Mickey's shoulder muttering 'asshole' under his breath.

"Alright, alright. I'll come." Mickey said like Ian had been begging him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mandy you going somewhere?" Mickey asked her as he walked into her room to find Lip Gallagher sitting on the foot of her bed and her pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah the Gallagher's have a court hearing. Fiona is trying to adopt them."

"Yeah I'm coming." Mandy turned away from her mirror where she was now putting make up on.

"Why?"

"Got to talk to Ian." Mickey had all ready planed this out, no way was somebody going to catch him in a lie and figure out what was really going on. "Owns me money"

"Ian owns you money?" Mandy asked frowning and Mickey didn't miss the way Lip was smirking and fuck he had just realised Ian must of told his shit head brother.

"Yeah, gave him some coke couple weeks ago." Mandy's frowned deepened but Mickey wasn't worried anything could get pass her, his point was proven when she shrugged and went back to appling her make up.

They sat on the train together, Mandy in Lip's lap and Mickey glaring at him.

"You knock her up and I'll knock three shades of shit out of you."

"Fuck off Mickey" Mandy kicked him on the shines.

"Ow fuck Mandy!"

"Why are you even here?" Lip asked as Mandy got off his lap and sat down next to him probably only so Mickey would stop glaring at her boyfriend.

"I fucking told you. You brother owns me money."

"Can't you get it off him at work?" Lip smirked and Mickey wanted to punch it of him instead he just glared at him and kept his mouth shut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's Mickey Milkovich doing here?" He heard Fiona ask Veronica in a hushed voice when they were all outside the court room waiting for their hearing.

"Lip said Ian owns him money."

"Fucking Ian. He had Jimmy's Dad pulling performing emergency surgery on our counter top the other week."

Mickey couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable around the Gallagher's like they were all judging him, they probably all were, he stayed on the outside of them who were all catching up like they had just got back from holidays. Mandy looked like she fit right in and was unaware of the dirty looks Fiona gave her and Mickey couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously.  
But any sign of jealously went as soon as Ian came over to him.

"Can I smoke in here?" Ian pulled a face at Mickey as if he had just asked him how dog shit tasted. "I guess not then."

"You're a Milkovich shouldn't you know the ins and outs of a court house."

"Ha fucking ha." Ian laughed loudly as Fiona rounded up the lounger children and ushered them into the court room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the court hearing finally starts Mickey sits next to Ian not caring that Mandy gave him a funny look when he did. Mickey put his feet up on the chair put them down as soon as Ian hit his thigh. He saw Ian giving Lip who was smirking a dirty look.

"You told you smart ass brother! What the fuck?" Mickey snarled hoping he sounded as threatening as he wanted.

"Don't make it a big deal about it. He's known almost the whole time. He's not going to say anything." Ian said but acting a lot less nonchalant than he should be.

"I don't know Ian, I've needed a good reason to kill his smart ass for years."

"Mickey, it's okay. He prefers you over guys like Kash and Ned."

"I swear if he says anything-"  
"He won't." Mickey rolled his eyes and turned to the judge and watched him talk to Fiona and the younger kids.

He listens to Fiona talk about a time they were living in a car and notices Ian looks like it's the first time he had heard that story. For some reason the look on Ian's face almost physically hurts him and he hates it.

"They said Ian had a fever if 104, couple more hours and who knows."

Mickey looks at Ian who is looking at his father with a disappointed look on his face. Mickey can't even explain what he feelings are going on right bow because he doesn't even know. Part of him wants to jump up and beat the shit out of Frank and the other wants to comfort Ian in some way, he's just not sure now.  
Mickey looked over to Lip and Mandy and saw Mandy hand her hand wrapped around Lip's in a way that Mickey couldn't tell if it was needy or comforting. He looked back at Ian's hand, the one that was placed on his lap and thought 'fuck it'. Mickey rested his hand on top of Ian's, keeping an eye on Lip making sure he wasn't looking.

He saw Ian hid a smile behind his other hand and that made him feel like he was flying. He tries to not think about how incredibly gay the whole situation is. He tries not to think about Ian turning his hand and intertwining their fingers and how he lets him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may take your children home."

Ian lets go of Mickey's hand and jumps up along with everyone but Mickey in celebration. He turns and grins at Mickey before bending down pulling him into a tight hug. He doesn't hug back straight away, after quickly eying everyone up making sure they were all to preoccupied with their own celebrations to wonder why Ian was hugging Mickey Milkovich, he decided 'fuck it, it can't get much gayer' and hugged Ian back, tighter than he hugged anyone before.

"Oh my god." Ian whispered in his ear. Mickey laughed and punch lightly in the stomach. Ian let go of him and hugged Lip and Mandy and Mickey felt the jealousy of Mandy comes back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Milkovich. Wait up." Mickey hears some yell the next day as he is walking to work. He turns around to see the one and only Lip Gallagher.

"Hey Mickey." He said as he slapped Mickey on the back.

"What Gallagher?"

"I just wanted to talk. About Ian." Mickey grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the fence next to him.

"If you tell anybody what you know, I'll fucking murder you." Mickey snarled in his face. Lip's hands shot up as if to say he surrendered. "Pussy." Mickey muttered as he let go of him and continued walking. Lip followed him.

"I'm not going to say anything, you think Terry Milkovich wouldn't kill the guy his sons been fucking."

"Would you keep your fucking voice down!"

"He's a pretty nice guy right?" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"He's a pretty good fuck." Lip hit him in the shoulder and Mickey didn't have the energy to hit back.

"So your going to stick around?"

"I don't need to tell you fuck all." Lip grabbed his wrist and pulled him so they were eye to eye.

"I need you to tell me okay. I know you have feelings for him but you're no good for him. I just need you to promise me if your going to break his heart, you'll do it now not in a year or two." Mickey pulled his hand put of Lip's grip and walked off.  
He couldn't tell Lip that he knew he was no good for Ian or about how he thinks he probably loves him or about how he knows that he isn't  going to break Ian's heart, Ian will break his.

No, instead he yells back a 'fuck you' as he walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I maid Mickey quite out of character so sorry about that.  
> Any feed back would be appreciated


End file.
